


Oblivion

by Azazellokun21, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Apostle (2018)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazellokun21/pseuds/Azazellokun21, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Музыка: Suicide Commando - The Gates of Oblivion, видео: Apostle (2018), стоковые футажиПредупреждения: эпилептикам лучше не надо. Кто не переносит тряску, глитчи, мерцание и рык вместо вокала - тоже. В наличии легкие скримеры и легкое гуро. Смерть персонажа.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Музыка: Suicide Commando - The Gates of Oblivion, видео: Apostle (2018), стоковые футажи  
> Предупреждения: эпилептикам лучше не надо. Кто не переносит тряску, глитчи, мерцание и рык вместо вокала - тоже. В наличии легкие скримеры и легкое гуро. Смерть персонажа.


End file.
